An aircraft landing gear extends from a structure of the aircraft to support wheels that support the aircraft during aircraft taxiing, take off and landing phases. Such a landing gear has a strut that needs to be strong enough to support the aircraft. At least some of the landing gear wheels are equipped with brakes for braking these wheels.
It has been found that the life of a strut and its strength over time is dependent in particular on its corrosion resistance.
In order to improve this corrosion resistance, use is systematically made of anticorrosion coatings such as cadmium.
However, it is found that the landing gear strut may weaken despite the use of these anticorrosion protections, particularly at the axles bearing the wheels equipped with brakes.